


iceberg

by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)



Series: It's Okay, That's Puppy Love [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, High School, It's Okay That's Friendship AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea
Summary: [ It's Okay, That's Friendship AU ]Junghwan always perceives Haruto as an iceberg; cold and distant,until comes a time when the other proves that he's not.
Relationships: Watanabe Haruto/So Junghwan
Series: It's Okay, That's Puppy Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206602
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	iceberg

Haruto, for some people, shapes like an iceberg;

physically sharp and beautiful, even sparkles like crystals under the light of the sun and yet, from afar, quiet and cold-- like watching it from the deck of a passing ship as the iceberg placed itself in the middle of the sea, alone without company.

At least, that's how Junghwan always perceives him.

It's the sixth day of winter, two hours after the class is over, fifteen minutes after Junghwan finishes his group Chemistry's work, 30 seconds before he steps out of the school's lobby to meet Haruto-- 

a tall iceberg, perched in the center of an empty white yard as the grasses and dirt blanketed with snow. 

Hands shoved into his long coat pockets, the young man puffs a hot breath or two, gazing up to the dimmed sunset sky until he notices a presence behind him and turns around. "You're done, Junghwan-ah?" 

The recipient nods as he joins the other. 

Snowflakes fall scarcely, decorating the air and Haruto's jet black hair like faraway stars seen in a milky way, Junghwan itches to reach out and touch them. 

But he doesn't. Fisting his hands tighter, Junghwan doesn't, even though he yearns to, ever since the young men crossed the broken bridge of their relationship. Since then, Junghwan never feels the biting cold whenever Haruto is near even though before, the rich heir appeared like sculpted ice. 

But not anymore. Not when Haruto chooses to linger around the empty school ground just to wait for Junghwan. 

"You could just go home first, you know," Junghwan murmurs. Feet playing with the snow below to ease the sudden bashfulness creeping his cheeks. "My father asked, he's worried about you. Well, I mean your father called my father then called me and, you know."

"Nah. I'm bored anyway. Nothing to do at home."

Comes the other answer, ringing from a distance. Junghwan lifts his gaze to find Haruto strolling mindlessly meters away as if searching for something.

Junghwan follows, one step at a time. "No games?"

"Nope. Finished them all. How about you recommend me some fun stuff to do, Junghwan-ah?"

"Oh. Uh, reading comics? Marvel comics, maybe?"

"Hmm."

"Oh! You can go to the arcade."

Haruto pauses, halting Junghwan as well. "Will you come?" Before shooting a look over his shoulder.

There's a distance between them, like a ship to a glacier, too close and it'll crash. But does it really matter when Junghwan's heart always takes a dive into the arctic sea everytime their stares collide? Flailing and gasping for air, at the mercy of the growing feelings for Haruto that he finds himself drowning.

So Junghwan keeps his distance and looks away. "Oh. Uh, sure."

Seconds of silence before he hears Haruto move again. "Anything else?"

Junghwan clears his throat, staying still on the spot as he wrecks his brain for ideas. Then he spots the snow beneath his soles before it dawns on him. "Well. It's winter, there are some outdoor activities, like ice-skating or skiing or--"

_Splash!_

Junghwan _jumps_ , startled at the snow thrown at his chest. He gapes confused before staring wide-eyed at Haruto who's grinning with a newly formed snowball on his hand. "Or snowball fight?"

He doesn't wait for Junghwan to respond to hurls another attack.

_"Hey!"_ Junghwan manages to dodge it, though he almost falls in the process. With wobbly legs, he glares ahead, finding Haruto is already scooping the snow.

"Oh, you _ask_ for it!" He quickly joins and fires it at the other. But Haruto's reflex is better than he expected. His friend ducks low at the last second before throwing a ball of his own.

Thus, they fight, like children in kindergarten. Giggling and tripping every now and then because the ground is so slippery but it doesn't stop both of them to play this silly game. The air is freezing but Junghwan doesn't care; he's laughing between chattering teeth as he chases Haruto across the yard, one palm filled with snow ready to be thrown.

Haruto is fearless, though; he keeps his ground, simply collects a greater amount of snow in both hands when Junghwan slips in his steps and stumbles forward--

A head to a chest; Junghwan spreads on top of Haruto, shoulders shuddering as he tries to control his giggles. The man below him isn't any better; every inch of Haruto is trembling amused, probably thinking how stupid they both look from outsider's eyes. Luckily, no one's around to see two young men sprawling and wheezing breathlessly on the icy ground.

For a brief while, no one moves.

Both simply lay there, stacked together, sharing heat before reality catches up to Junghwan first, realizing the ship has crashed-- there's no more safe distance between Haruto and him, Haruto and his skipping heartbeats, so he sits up, flustered, eyes darting anywhere except at the man in front of him.

Haruto quickly follows but unlike Junghwan, he seems placid and aloof and there are snowflakes everywhere, scattered from their heads to feet and Haruto studies his friend, long and quiet, and it makes Junghwan squirm in his seat.

Then, a hand, brushing Junghwan's head tenderly.

"You're a mess," Haruto tells, scooting forward as he cleans the white off of Junghwan brunette's hair. Such a soft gesture, Junghwan isn't sure if the goosebumps run across his skin are the result of the winter's breeze or Haruto's touch. Both feel chilly but one of them makes his heart beat faster.

"I'm a mess, but look at you," Junghwan mumbles, shy, before swatting Haruto's hands gently and sweeps the snowflakes on the other hair. Haruto lets him, keeping his mouth shut, and simply stares at him in silence.

It's not fair, isn't it? Because the proximity, thirty centimeters away from each other, and the attention Haruto give him makes the butterflies in his stomach flap their wings harder. He's giddy and scared and it's too much for a sixteen years old boy with no experience in love to bear.

In response, Junghwan quickly pulls back his hand--

but Haruto doesn't allow him.

The man seizes it before pressing the palm to his cheek. Maintaining eye contact, he murmurs, "You're cold."

And Junghwan wants to cry because he is _,_ and he wonders if it's still cold inside Haruto's embrace.

But he keeps the thought to himself and replies with something else. "We're sitting in the snow, Ruto-ya."

The other hums but doesn't let go, both Junghwan's hand and gaze.

The time shared between them stretches forever, or at least that what it feels like to Junghwan, with love blooming inside his chest like flowers in Spring, so contrast to the weather--

until a crack on the surface of the ice; Haruto smiles, "Let's go to somewhere warm, then." He rises to his feet, pulling Junghwan up as well because his hand is still inside Haruto's grip, locked and safe.

"The arcade it is," Haruto adds and begins to walk toward the school gate. He keeps Junghwan's hand inside his coat pocket like it's _his_ , while Junghwan tries hard not to burn out of embarrassment mixed with happiness because he always thought Haruto is an iceberg, distant of emotion and people, so unreachable most of the times, but he guesses,

from the waiting time Haruto spent to go home with him to the fingers interlaced with his own and stolen glances the other thought Junghwan wouldn't notice,

under warm love, Junghwan guesses even an iceberg like Haruto melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've decided to tie in these stories into a series. Though, each story can be read as a loose one-shot/drabble but I will try to add in some new ones in between my HoonSuk hshs. Also, the snowball fight scene definitely inspired by Treasure Map Ep. 36.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading💙
> 
> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


End file.
